Tsuna and the Zero Fuck Given
by Sally.H11
Summary: Tsuna found out a way to get away from the bullshitery. Crack.


It was just another morning in the life of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was woken up by the sudden hit to his head by no one other than his 'home tutor' reborn. However, unlike the other days, Tsuna didn't shriek or even complained. He didn't even say anything but he did look at Reborn and clicked his tongue. Reborn, a little surprised at his student's behaviour, raised his eyebrows and watched as Tsuna got up, made his bed, and then walked out of the room to take a shower, Reborn guessed. Reborn blinked and looked at Tsuna's bed again. He had never made his bed before, at least not until Reborn made him. What the hell was going on with Tsuna? Reborn shrugged and then went to the kitchen to join everyone else for breakfast, and for his morning coffee.

A few minutes later, Tsuna joined them. He greeted his mother and the rest of his family members before taking the vacant seat closest to the exit. Sawada Nana smiled and cheerfully praised him for being able to get ready on time today. Tsuna smiled back at her sweetly. The breakfast passed by without much commotion, though that was thanks to Tsuna.

Lambo had decided to be his usual loud and annoying self and begun messing with I-Pin and her food. I-Pin had asked Lambo to give back her food and only eat what was his. Nana had giggled and told them to play nice. Fuuta had agreed with Nana and asked them to eat properly. However Lambo had stubbornly continued _not_ to play nice and I-Pin hadn't stop chastising him. They had kept going at it until Tsuna clicked his tongue loudly, causing the kids to look at him, and glared at them sharply. Lambo and I-Pin had quieted down promptly because Tsuna had never glared at them like that. Lambo hadn't cry but he had kept glancing in Tsuna's direction for the rest of the breakfast. After _that_ , everyone had enjoyed breakfast in a pleasant silence for once.

Reborn watched Tsuna carefully as the boy excused himself from the table and walked out of the room after saying goodbye to everyone. He also saw Lambo furtively looking at Tsuna's departing back with a pout in his face. Reborn didn't notice anything different about Tsuna, at least physically. He had been with Tsuna the whole time the previous day and nothing weird had happened to Tsuna. So, where did Tsuna get the gall to act like he did earlier. Reborn decided that watching Tsuna went through his day today would be interesting if he kept being like _that_ to everyone. Reborn smirked and he, too, said goodbye to everyone and left to go after Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of his house and shortly after saw his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, arguing as they walked together (of course Gokudera did most of the talking and Yamamoto only stood there and chuckled). Tsuna called after them and the arguing ceased immediately. Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted Tsuna and Tsuna greeted them back, smiling. Gokudera told Yamamoto he shouldn't greeted the _Tenth_ so casually and Yamamoto just smiled and called him funny. They continued bickering as they walk and Tsuna was starting to get a headache. Gokudera's voice kept getting louder every time Yamamoto chuckled and said something to him.

"Do you guys think there's something to this?" Tsuna suddenly said and his two friends stopped talking and looked at him. Tsuna stopped walking and turned to face his friends. Yamamoto blinked and Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows. They stopped walking too.

"Tenth?"

Gokudera looked at him questioningly. Before anyone else could say anything, Tsuna continued.

"I mean, I can't recall a day where the two of you don't have an argument or whatever the _hell_ this thing is. Like, it's usually about the same matter, every single time. Sometimes it makes me think that you guys _really_ dislike each other. But we've been through a lot of stuff together, and you guys _always_ have each other's backs, and I don't think Gokudera would do that if he _really_ dislikes Yamamoto."

Yamamoto chuckled.

"I think you guys are like an old married couple."

Yamamoto stopped. Gokudera widened his eyes.

"You know the ones that argue a lot but actually care about each other so much? I think you guys are like that. Huh, now that I think about it, I guess it's just another way to show affection or something? Flirting? Is this you guys flirting? Hm, knowing you guys that's probably it."

Tsuna observed his two Guardians patiently. Yamamoto looked worriedly at Tsuna and Gokudera was too surprised to say anything. Yamamoto tried to laugh it off but it came out weak. He kept glancing at Gokudera, who was blushing hard and had been silent the entire time. Yamamoto could feel his cheeks heating up too and he coughed into his fist. He wondered why Tsuna was being different from usual. Usually he would just laugh weakly and sometimes ask them to stop fighting as they get closer to the school. Yamamoto thought about what Tsuna said and bit his lower lips. Tsuna had said that he and Gokudera were _flirting_ of all things. Yamamoto didn't think Gokudera was _flirting_ with him. He just thought that it was how Gokudera's talked to most people who weren't Tsuna and Reborn. Yamamoto frowned. Gokudera always get in an argument with Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo, too.

As if reading his mind Tsuna looked at him and said, "I know Gokudera argues with everyoneelse _a lot_ _too_ but it's like he can't hold himself back when it comes to _you._ Like he would end up blowing up something if he doesn't argue with you for a day. Though he always end up blowing something up anyway," Tsuna added the last part absently and shrugged.

Yamamoto blinked at him and stole a glance at Gokudera again. Gokudera looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Tsuna looked like he had more to say and Yamamoto blanched.

"Yamamoto always look like he _likes_ going at it with Gokudera."

It wasn't that he _liked_ it. He just figured that was the way to communicate with Gokudera. _Of course_ , he enjoyed their interactions most of the times even though he was sure they probably could talk normally if they try hard enough. He guessed that was because he was already used to this and not because he _liked_ it.

"I think that's kinda sweet," Tsuna said and Yamamoto wanted to say 'like hell it is!' but he didn't. He just looked at Tsuna bewilderedly. Tsuna got closer to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "I wish the best for you two," he said with a sweet smile before turning around and continued walking to school. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't say anything for a long moments. They just stood in their spots and tried to make sense about whatever the _fuck_ that was.

"'Dera, he said we were flirting," Yamamoto finally said with a laugh, looking at Gokudera. Gokudera snapped out of his shock and glared at Yamamoto briefly. Yamamoto thought that the glare would be scary if Gokudera wasn't totally red. "Shut the fuck up," Gokudera said lowly, trying not to make much eye contact with Yamamoto. Yamamoto widened his eyes before laughing awkwardly. _Oh my God,_ he thought because he had _never_ seen Gokudera this embarrassed.

"Oh my _God_ ," he said out loud for a good measure. What the fuck? _What the fuck?_

"Shut the fuck up," Gokudera said again. They didn't say anything after that. Gokudera was trying to calm himself and Yamamoto was trying not to burst out laughing because of how _ridiculous_ this morning was. "I'm going," Gokudera stated and started to walk away. Yamamoto got himself under control and muttered a small _alright._ So, the two of them walked together in silence, trying to ignore each other's presence, and certainly to _not_ think about what Tsuna said earlier.

Tsuna walked into the school with a smile because it had been awhile since he could walk to school in peacefully.

* * *

When they entered the class, Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't say anything to each other and both ended up blushing profusely when they accidentally made eye contact. _Oh my God_ , Tsuna thought as if he wasn't the reason they were like this.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Tsuna and his friends had lunch quietly, as Anna from Frozen said: for the first time in forever. Tsuna was kind of worried for his friends because they were never this quiet but he didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. He caught Kyoko and Hana giving him confused looks earlier and he smiled and assured they were alright. Tsuna watched his friends discomfort and just couldn't help but thought that it was entertaining to see them like this once in a while. Tsuna smiled to himself and the other two eyed him warily, worried that he might say something _funny_ like earlier. Relieved that Tsuna didn't say anything, they continued eating. Their peace didn't last. A few moments after they finished eating, Sasagawa Ryohei bursted into the classroom and headed towards them.

"Sawada!" he called. Tsuna sighed. "Kyoko is worried about you guys! She said you guys are not talking!" As if proving him right, Gokudera and Yamamoto just stared at him and Tsuna was so close to laughing when he looked at their face.

"We're okay, Ryohei," Tsuna assured him. "Gokudera and Yamamoto are just, uh, taking a break from talking."

"I see! Taking an Extreme break once in a while is good for you!" Ryohei nodded to himself. He was glad that his friends were taking care of themselves. He looked at his juniors. Tsuna was okay but the other two didn't look fine. He pointed at them. "Why are you Extremely red?"

" _Oh my God,_ " Tsuna said softly.

Gokudera stood up. Tsuna expected him to shout at Ryohei but he didn't. Instead Gokudera excused himself to go to the washroom. Tsuna bit his lower lip. _I broke Gokudera_ , he thought. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera worriedly. He sucked in a breath and got up from his seat.

"I'll go with him," Yamamoto said and followed after Gokudera. There was no way this was gonna end up nicely but Tsuna decided to just let them deal with it themselves. He probably would make everything worse so it was for the greater good.

"Should we follow them, Sawada?" Ryohei asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"I think it's better if we leave them to it," Tsuna replied.

"I see!" Ryohei said. "Now that you're alone, why don't you join me and practice boxing to the Extreme?"

 _Ah, this again._ Tsuna told Ryohei that he couldn't move around too much as he _just_ finished eating. He didn't expect Ryohei to let it go and he was right. Ryohei looked thoughtful and then nodded to himself.

"Okay, just follow me! You can just sit down and watch me practice! I'm sure you can learn something by just watching!"

Tsuna really didn't want to go and he knew Ryohei wouldn't take no for an answer. The older boy was very persuasive and he knew it. But, Tsuna wouldn't break. Not this time. So, instead of refusing outwardly, Tsuna decided to improvise. He didn't know what came over himself but something in his head just clicked and he smiled sweetly. He propped his arms up on his desk and rest his chin in his hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't _mind_ watching," Tsuna said.

Happy with Tsuna's answer, Ryohei patted him on the shoulder. "Nice, Sawada! Let's go now!"

Tsuna didn't get up. He deliberately gave Ryohei a once over and sighed appreciatively. Tsuna licked his lips, tilted his head a bit against Ryohei's direction, and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sure you practice _hard_ to look this good." Tsuna giggled. Ryohei blinked.

"S-Sawada?" He watched as Tsuna checked him out _again_. What the hell?

Tsuna brought his hands to Ryohei's arm and dragged a finger along it. Ryohei's mouth felt dry.

"I…" he started, looking at Tsuna. "I have to go now, Sawada." He said it so carefully Tsuna almost laughed.

"Without me?" Tsuna asked, pouting. Ryohei looked more uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes. I, uh, I can't take you with me now. I just remembered. I'll see you around, Sawada," he said. Before he left, he gave a questioning look at Tsuna who, in turn, winked at him. He widened his eyes and told himself Tsuna was like a brother to him.

Everyone in the boxing club was surprised to find out that it _was_ possible for Ryohei to hit the punching back harder than usual. When the punching back broke and fell to the ground, they looked at Ryohei worriedly. "Are you alright, captain?" one boy asked. Ryohei looked at him and nodded.

"He-He's like a brother to me," Ryohei said.

The boy not know who the hell Ryohei was talking about laughed breezily. "Ah, yes, he sure is," he said. "I'll just, ah, clean this up." Ryohei nodded. The boy didn't know what got the captain like this, but he hoped he'd recover soon.

Tsuna, still in the classroom, hummed happily. "So peaceful…"

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera returned shortly after the bell rung and they were talking quietly. Tsuna smiled as they took their seats and when they looked at him, he gave them a thumbs up. Gokudera covered his face and Yamamoto laughed.

 _Oh my God,_ Tsuna thought, again.

* * *

Tsuna almost got hit by a flying tonfa as soon as he stepped outside of the school gate.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. He and Yamamoto checked on Tsuna to see if he was okay. Tsuna assured them he was alright. "It didn't hit me. I'm okay," Tsuna told them. Tsuna was just glad the tonfa didn't hit any of the other students that were nearby.

Gokudera turned around and looked at the direction the tonfa flew from and saw Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro currently fighting each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was sure they were taunting each other. Well, probably Mukuro was doing most of the taunting. Gokudera watched as the other students made sure not to go near them and walked in the other directions but _that one_. That was smart of them in Gokudera's opinion because that damn Hibari and the Pineapple Head sure were in their own little weird world.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with them," Tsuna said lowly. Gokudera turned to him and said that it would be better to not get involved. Yamamoto agreed. Tsuna didn't listen.

Before anyone could say anything, Tsuna walked towards his two fighting Guardians and got between them. Surprised, they stopped and eyed him annoyedly. Gokudera and Yamamoto just watched them, deciding that it was wiser to stay there. If Tsuna ended in the _mood_ like earlier, yeah, they would prefer staying out of it.

" _Why_ do you _have_ to fight every time you see each other? And you," Tsuna looked at Mukuro, "what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Mukuro was standing there, not a bead of sweat on his face as if he hadn't been fighting with Hibari like absolute _demons._ He had an easy smirk on his face as he brought his trident closer to his body.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, of course, I was just here for a walk when _he_ came out of nowhere and decided to attack me," Mukuro said all the while looking at Hibari disapprovingly. He thought Tsuna was _that_ dumb, huh. Tsuna wished that he had a spray bottle with him so that he could spray them as if they were misbehaving cats. In his mind he was spraying Hibari and Mukuro with water all the while saying 'Bad Hibari! Bad Mukuro!' and smiled. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and clicked his tongue.

"You think I'd believe that?"

"Herbivore, move or I will bite you to death," Hibari demanded. Tsuna sucked in a quick breath and turned his face towards Hibari before looking back at Mukuro again.

"Oh, you better do as he says, Tsunayoshi. I don't wish for your body to be destroyed before I get my hands on them," Mukuro said.

Gokudera was itching for his bombs but Yamamoto held him back. They watched in horror as Tsuna pointed a finger at Hibari.

"You!" Tsuna said. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "No biting!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Hibari's surprised face and then at each other. _What the fuck_ , everyone seemed to be thinking at that moment. Mukuro laughed his weird laugh but stopped when Tsuna glared at him.

"And you!" Tsuna printed a finger at Mukuro this time. "If you want my body that bad then take me out for dinner first, you pervert!"

Gokudera would laugh at Mukuro's face if what Tsuna said didn't catch him off guard too. "What the…" he heard Yamamoto said softly. Gokudera thought, _same._ He wished this day would end.

Mukuro on the other hand looked as if someone had poured a glass of pure lemon juice down his throat. He looked at Tsuna and Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him.

"I… What?" Mukuro asked incredulously.

Without missing a beat Tsuna replied, "I said take me out first."

"I… I have to go," Mukuro stated before disappearing in a swirl of mist.

Tsuna turned towards Hibari and looked up at him. Hibari eyed him warily. "Hibari," Tsuna said, crossing his arms on his chest. "You should know better than to get involved with Mukuro. _God_ , I just wish you guys can get along."

"...You just asked him out," Hibari said slowly, looking as confused as everyone else.

"Why? You want me to ask you out too? Hm, you're gonna stop fighting if I do that?" Tsuna put his hands on both sides of his waist. Hibari thought about what Tsuna was saying and frowned.

"I do not want that," Hibari answered finally. Tsuna had the gall to look disappointed.

"You're just gonna reject me like that, huh. Right in front of my friends." He gestured at his friends who looked as bewildered as Hibari. Hibari looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were never on good terms but at the moment they seemed to be on the same wavelengths. Hibari's eyes were asking them _what the fuck is happening_ and theirs replied _fuck if we know. Useless,_ Hibari thought. He turned his attention to Tsuna who was _still_ lookingat him disappointedly.

Hibari pointed his tonfa at Tsuna's chest. He saw Gokudera stepped forward and Yamamoto held him back. Tsuna on the other hand, looked _hurt. What the fuck,_ Hibari thought. He retracted his weapon as if he'd been burnt.

"I won't…bite you to death this time," Hibari told Tsuna. Tsuna pouted. Hibari frowned. And then without another word he left.

Tsuna, who felt _too_ close to death, breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to his two friends and gave him a thumbs up, confusedly they gave him a thumbs up each.

Reborn, who had witnessed everything that had happened that day smirked. He was so _glad_ he came to Japan. Tsuna and his Guardians sure were entertaining.

* * *

After that historical day, Lambo tried to not annoy Tsuna too much because having Tsuna glared at him disapprovingly was more terrifying than having Tsuna yelled at him.

Gokudera and Yamamoto rarely ever argued in front of Tsuna. Whenever they, out of habit, started arguing Tsuna would wink at them and gave them a thumbs up. Gokudera would wish that he could disappear. Yamamoto would laugh.

Ryohei started to avoid inviting Tsuna and the others to practice boxing. Whenever Tsuna smiled at him he would excuse himself and Extremely practice boxing on his own.

Mukuro never found himself _going for a walk_ in the vicinity of the school anymore. When Tsuna went to Kokuyo Land a few days later to bring some food for Chrome and the Kokuyo Gang, Chrome greeted him with a smile. Tsuna stayed a while to talk with Chrome. At one point Chrome frowned and looked at Tsuna.

"Ah, Boss," she started, "Master said you need to leave or he will have to make you." She blinked.

Tsuna smiled slyly. "Why about he come out here and _make me_ then?"

Chrome blushed. She was silent for a moment. "He said do what you want, Boss. It's okay, I think Master is just embarrassed," she said. "Ah, okay, you're not embarrassed. Sorry, Master," she went on shortly. Tsuna snorted.

"I guess I'll leave now, Chrome. Please enjoy the food and take care of yourself, okay?" Tsuna smiled at Chrome and she nodded.

"Thank you, Boss."

"Goodbye, Chrome. Tell Mukuro I'll wait for him," Tsuna added, because why not. He waved at Chrome and walked away.

 _Power_ , Tsuna mused _, is wonderful._

Hibari always made sure that he would not get too close to the Herbivore and his little gang. He even decided against biting them to death unless they were breaking too many rules. There was a time where Hibari didn't notice the Herbivore close by. He guessed he was just a bit tired at that time. He yawned twice before deciding that he should go to the rooftop to get a short nap. But before he left, he yawned for one last time and stopped mid-yawn when he heard the Herbivore's voice.

"Hmmm, being pretty must be tiring right, Hibari."

Caught off guard, Hibari blinked at the Herbivore and the Herbivore winked at him before going on his merry way. Hibari almost tripped when he walked to the rooftop because _what the fuck._ He was glad no one saw him.

In his hiding place, Reborn smirked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** i just had to get this out of my head yeehaw


End file.
